Filial Sacrifice
by XXXMystery
Summary: Set after the events of "Rumors"; Sam's family needs money and his big mouth is going to help him get it; non-con; slash; gay; blowjob; underage prostitution; douchebag!Finn/Sam; eventual Puck/Sam and Finn/Puck/Sam; OC/Sam
1. The Pilot

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee nor do I make any money from this. I also do not own the characters.**

**Info: Set after the events of "Rumors"; Sam's family needs money and his big mouth is going to help him get it.**

"_Words in dialogue like this are Sam's thoughts"_**-note BOTH text and "" have to be italicized for it to be Sam's thoughts.**

**Warnings: slash; blowjob; underage prostitution; douchebag!Finn (is he any other way?); angst (not sure if I did a good job)**

**Story Start:**

The boys at my old school always joked at how "useful" my mouth could be in_ certain _situations and I always joked back with them, trying to pretend that their comments didn't bother me. Then at McKinley, I endured more quips about how huge my mouth is -"_How many balls can you fit in your mouth?"_ and Santana's "Trouty Mouth" song – but they hurt more with each joke. Tears continued to fill my eyes as I laughed, sounding more like a broken sob to even my own ears. I never would've thought those remarks would actually give me the idea of how to help me help my family. I laughed/sobbed brokenly again. The sweaty odor of Finn's salty cock and balls still overwhelmed my nostrils and the acrid taste of his cum still stained my tongue. I swallowed, trying to gulp away the taste even as memories of how I got here – in my car, in front of the motel, crying- flooded me.

* * *

><p>It was the day after I brought my younger sister and brother to sing with me in Glee club. For the first time since my dad lost his job, I didn't feel like the earth was crumbling under me, getting ready to swallow me whole and leave my sister and brother defenseless. I actually felt relieved and a tiny bit happier than before. I thought that maybe everything wasn't as bad as I thought and that I could finally stop...stop doing <em>that <em>to anyone who would pay. I was an idiot. I should've known I was merely in the eye of the hurricane. I should've known that someone or something would've come around to shatter my temporary peace. I just didn't know it would be Finn.

* * *

><p>When Finn first showed up at the motel my family and I were staying at, I thought he was just bringing me some more clothes and, therefore, didn't bat an eyelash when he asked me to come to his car to help carry the boxes of clothes in.<p>

"Unlock the trunk," I called out to Finn who was a foot away from me, leaning back casually on his heels with this sly look on his face. He gave me an obviously faux-bewildered look. I knew it was faked because he didn't look nearly as stupid as he did when he was _truly_ confused.

"Why?" he asked, voiced filled with what could easily be mistaken for innocent inquiry if not for the smug edge that lay beneath the surface. But I was too stupid to notice.

"For the clothes. You did mention them, didn't you?" I replied with a slightly confused cock of my head. I remember thinking: _"I know Finn is stupid, but is he so stupid to forget what he came here for?"_ As I feel Finn's large cock –proportionate to his height- fuck my throat raw, I think back on that thought with disgust at my idiocy.

The sly smile on Finn's face widened into a smug grin. That was the first time that I realized that something else was not quite right with Finn –the obvious, of course, being his lack of intellect.

"I did," he stated matter-of-factly. His gave me a long up-and-down look that sent chills crawling over my spine like spiders made out of ice. I blinked and the next moment he was standing in front of me, his face only a few inches away from mine. I backed up in surprise, bumping into the trunk of his car. Before I knew it, Finn had my wrist in his grip. His fingers were steel tight around me and I gasped out in shocked pain.

"What the hell, man!" I screamed, pushing Finn –who now looked like some behemoth as he loomed over me- away. Or trying to at least. He was sturdier than he looked. He barely budged an inch when I pushed against his chest.

"Come down man," Finn leaned over me to whisper in my ear. "I just didn't want anyone else to hear what I have to say."

"Hear what?" I asked irritably, chalking his strange behavior up to idiocy-induced paranoia. His lips curved up into a mocking smile.

"I know what you do Sam to make ends meet and I want to help you out." My breath caught in my throat.

_"He _couldn't _be talking about _that_! He _can't_ be,"_ I thought furiously, but as Finn continued to talk all my hope that he was talking about…about _any_thing, but _that _burnt away.

"I know you put that mouth of yours to use and _suck cock_ and I hear you're pretty good at it," he breathed into my ear. "I know you suck cock for money and I want to help your business grow. What do you say: my clothes for your mouth?" When he finished, he leaned back with a cocky grin on his face, his eyes boring into mine. I looked away in shame. My face was beet-red and I felt lower than filth.

"_He _knows_! Oh my fucking God, he _knows_! Dammit! Dammit!"_ I screamed in my mind. _"He _knows_ and he wants me to…" _I couldn't finish that thought. It made my stomach flip in nausea.

"Did you hear me? Or should I speak in whore-talk?" Finn leered, looming indecently close to me. I instinctually jerked away from him, forgetting that I was already pressed against the trunk of Finn's car. I fell on my butt as the back of my legs came in sudden, hard content with the metal of the trunk. Suddenly, Finn cruelly chuckled: the way a bully laughs when he has his prey cornered. Anger swelled within me and I pushed myself up, planning to shove him out of the way if he stayed standing in my way. But he stepped to the side as I stormed past him. Before I was out of earshot, I heard him sneer:

"I'll be waiting at my house. Kurt will be over at Blaine's and Burt and Carol are trying to keep their marriage 'fresh' by dating and today is their date night. Come over at nine if you don't I'll tell the _Muckraker _and child services about that little prostitution ring you have going on. I bet child services would get even _more_ interested when they find out about your jobless dad and absent mom." The blood in my veins froze in fear and, suddenly paralyzed, I stopped quickly. My sudden anger died down and left me speechless and weak. Finn's mocking laughter echoed in my head even after he had driven off, the exhaust from his car spilling out like miasma.

* * *

><p>I nervously paced back and forth in front of the door to the HummelHudson home. It was 8:57 PM. I hadn't rung the doorbell yet, but I knew I would. I had already swallowed my pride –and other things- for my family. "_Once more won't be any different, even if it would be with someone I know from school."_ I told myself. I checked my wristwatch. It read: 9:00PM.

_"You can do this, Sam. Think about your brother, your sister, and dad. They need me to do this and if I don't, all our lives will be ruined anyway,"_ I repeated to myself, trying to summon the courage needed to ring the doorbell but none came. I anxiously checked my watch again. It read: 9:05PM. Breathing in a deep breath and preparing myself for my fate, I rang the bell. And waited. A little over three minutes later, Finn was standing in the newly opened doorway. He wore this sleazy, cocky smirk that made me want to simultaneously punch him in the face and turn away out of humiliation. I did the latter.

"No need to be this shy. I'm not your first and I doubt I'll be your last," Finn chuckled, not a pleasant or comforting sound. "Come in. We'll be in the living room," Finn said before heading into his home. A pregnant heartbeat later, I followed after him, shutting the door behind me.

I found Finn sitting on a dark gray couch in front of a black TV. His blue jeans and black boxers were already pulled down to around his ankles. A fluffy brown bear sat on top of the TV, completely discordant with the anxiety I felt. Finn was beckoning me over, and after nearly ten seconds I slowly trudged over to him. All almost eleven inches of his dick was hard and standing straight into the air, except for a slight tilt to the left at the head. Thick veins spiraled down its length, leading down to a hair base where big, hairy balls laid. They reminded me of boulders next to an obelisk and if this was another place, another reason for being here, I would have probably laughed at the imagery. I could only feel even worse as I looked at his monster-cock and huge balls. I handled larger before on both fronts, but that didn't mean I was anything but disgusted and ashamed at having to do _this_ again. Finn casually stroked his erect dick as he stared at me, into my eyes, daring me to look away in embarrassment. I did and I was rewarded another scornful laugh. My face must have been redder than a ripened tomato.

"I know it's big, but you can stop staring and start sucking," Finn sneered. I hadn't realized that I stopped moving the moment I studied his cock. Blushing even harder, I started walking again, not stopping until I was in front of him. He gave me an encouraging downward nod and, taking the hint, knelt between his slightly hairy legs, the pale skin obvious amid strands of black hair. Closing my eyes and taking in a deep breath, I steadied myself. _"I'm not some blushing virgin. I did this before with older –even 'bigger'- men. I can do this. It's for my dad, my sister, my brother. I can do this,"_ I muttered over and over in my head, making the words into a sort of chant or protective spell to take my mind off of what I was about to do and what I was already doing. His dick was barely an inch away from my face. I licked my lips nervously before leaning my right hand forward, lightly pinching the head of his cock. The dick jerked out of my fingers and Finn moaned out as I continued to gently pinch and tease the head of his dick. I used my other hand to softly and very slowly follow the tracery of the veins on his dick: pulling here; pinching there; pressing here. Pre-cum spilled from his cock and, resisting the urge to pull away, I used the stick substance to massage the dark purplish head of Finn's reddish cock, inciting moans and whimpers of pleasure from Finn's tongue.

"_Fuck_!" Finn said over and over again as my fingers toyed with his cock. Suddenly, he knocked my hands away from his cock, leaking pre-cum and stained a dark red in its need. In the next second, his hands are fisted roughly in my hair and force me down on his dick He slid my left cheek against the head of his dick in his haste, leaving a slimy trail of pre-cum where I brushed against me. I repressed my gag reflex when I tasted his cock as he rammed it into me. It was pungent and bitter, like what I imagined unwashed jockey shorts would taste like. The flavor tickled the back of my throat, filling me with the almost-need to puke. The smell of his crotch as he savagely pushed me on and off his cock wasn't any better.

_"This is for my family. This is for my family. This is for my family," _I continued to chant as I submitted to his skull-fucking, trying my best to accommodate his size as well as not bite him, despite how much I wanted to. I hummed and sucked in my cheeks on Finn's cock, sending what had to be sparks of pleasure soaring from his cock and straight to his balls if I judge the grunts of pleasure that ne emitted. My right hand was splayed over his thigh, granting me a solid base to take in all of Finn in one gulp and put more power in my sucking. My left hand was between his legs, squeezing and massaging his large balls just this side of painful. His legs tightened around my shoulders as I brought him to the brink of orgasm, his cries growing rougher and his already savage skull-fucking becoming even wilder.

"Oh _F -U-CK_!" Finn screams out in one drawn out moan. His cock spurting jets of hot semen into my mouth as he continued to slam into me. The fists that gripped my hair pulled me so hard that I knew that Finn had ripped out strands of my hair. Sooner than I expected, Finn calmed down, the last dregs of his briny seed spilling inside of me. Thinking that it was finally over, I pulled away, planning to spit out his revolting semen in the first wastebasket I could find. As I rose, Finn gripped my shirt before I was out of arm reach.

"Did you swallow?" Finn asked me, his eyes heavy-lidded with after-sex exhaustion. There was no point to lie so I just shook my head. The corners of his lips quirked up in a malicious smirk.

"Then do it. I want to see you swallow my load, you faggot-whore. And I want you to see _me_ while you do it," Finn said, his voice hoarse from the strained grunts and moans of his recent orgasm. Swallowing my pride once more, I did as he commanded. His semen burned my throat on its way down and I imagined his spunk eating away at the insides of my gut as it slid into my stomach. I felt like throwing up.

"Good," Finn said before pulling up his boxers and pants, lifting his pale butt off of the couch to slip them on. He swiftly zipped his jeans up before buttoning them at the top. He then reclined against his couch, his arms splayed over the couch's back.

"I'm done here. I'll bring the clothes by tomorrow if I feel like it. Shut the door behind you," Finn said before falling asleep, snoring almost immediately afterward. I stared at him for a moment, wondering if I has the courage to smother him while he was still asleep. I didn't. I left his house and even shut the door like a good little slut. The taste of cock and cum was still fresh in my mouth as I drove home – or to the motel that I was forced to call home. My vision blurred with tears and I parked in front of the motel room –the room I shared with my family. I swallowed a couple times reflexively as more tears overflowed the banks of my eyes. The tide of despair and worthlessness that has been my constant companion ever since I first began sucking cock for money threatened to flood over my proverbial banks and drown me. I let it.

* * *

><p><strong>How'd you like it? My 2<strong>**nd**** Glee fic and my 1****st**** smutty one! Definitely inspired by my perverted mind and the Rumors Episode. Was I the only one who saw a lovely setting for a smut fic with Sam as a prostitute to help his family from that ep? I hope not, otherwise, that may mean I should start seeing someone for the dirty, **_**dirty**_** thoughts that regularly flood my mind.**

**Anyway, I have an idea to make this a series or an oneshot. I'm not sure if I should keep it a one-shot or make it a series so I'm leaving it up to you and your reviews.**

**As usual if you find any errors –grammatical, spelling, canonical, or otherwise- plz pm me my mistake and I'll fix it ASAP.**

**05/05/2011**


	2. Bathroom Melancholy

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee nor do I make any money from this. I also do not own the characters. If I owned either, well, Glee would be more of a soft core gay porn flick with some hetero and lesbian love thrown in to be fair.**

**Info: Set after the events of "Rumors"; it's been a week since Sam sucked Finn off, but if he thought that was going to be the last of his troubles, he's wrong.**

"_Words in dialogue like this are Sam's thoughts"_**-note BOTH text and "" have to be italicized for it to be Sam's thoughts.**

**Warnings: memories of non-con oral sex; angst (not sure if I did a good job)**

**Story Start:**

It had been a week since I sucked Finn off. He hadn't tried to get me to suck him off again and if it wasn't for the suggestive hand gestures and food eating, I could have thought that he completely forgot about it. I was coping- well coping as much as possible after basically being threatened into sucking off someone you saw every week day. _"Finn never did bring those clothes he promised," _I thought, focusing on the petty facts so that the horror of what I've been through wouldn't tear into me again. It didn't work.

I already felt pinpricks of water tear at the corners of my eyes. That same feeling of being about to cry has been my almost constant companion since the night I sucked Finn off. And so were the times when I felt that if I was around anyone for another second, I would break down and cry or go insane or both. My sister and brother asked me what was wrong when I either started to cry or broke away from them to be on my own. I lied to them, of course. I told them that I was just sick and didn't want them to catch whatever I had. They believed me so easily that it kind of sickened me. _"Shouldn't you know if a loved one is seriously hurting?"_ But I shrugged off that disgust. After all, it would ruin my brother and sister if they knew about…about what I did with Finn and what I did to the myriad of men before in order to support our family – to support them. At the thought of their devastated faces, my tears spilled over and streamed down my cheeks. I was happy that I had asked to go the bathroom a couple minutes before. I don't think I could've held back these tears in math class and knowing that all those people would be staring at me –including Finn- would have only made me feel even more like shit.

I was knocked out of my melancholic thoughts-tears still trembling down my face- when the bathroom door was pushed opened and someone entered, their feet slapping against the linoleum floor. I tried to slow my breathing to a normal –non-crying rate- and wiped furiously at my eyes with the back of my shirt's sleeve. When the footsteps stopped in front of my stall, I swiftly flushed the toilet as a signal that this stall was occupied. I was too scared to answer, not of who it could be –unless it was Finn- but of how I would sound. I couldn't trust my voice to not sound exactly like I felt: shattered, pathetic, weak.

"Sam?" Puck's voice. I froze.

_"How could he know that I'm in here,"_ I wondered, desperately wiping off the rest of my tears and taking deep breaths so that when I did speak I wouldn't sound like such a wreck.

"Y-yeah?" I replied after a long moment's pause, cursing myself mentally for stuttering. I hoped that Puck didn't hear it.

"I can see that you aren't pissing so are you shitting?" Puck asked bluntly. The handle to the door of my stall jiggled and I assumed that Puck was trying to open it.

"Y-yeah, so stop trying to open the door. I'm about to let loose a real stinker!" I bluffed, hoping it sounded like something a vulgar teenage boy looking for a laugh would say, not being prone to finding such stuff funny myself. Puck laughed before walking away, his footsteps receding in the general direction of where the bathroom door was. _"Good he bought it,"_ I thought with a relived sigh.

"Sam, meet me in the parking lot after school. I suggest you come unless you want a video of your cocksucking escapades to be passed out around school tomorrow and a picture of you sucking cock to be on every locker," Puck said blithely and out of the blue, as if he just randomly began discussing how many slices of cheese to put on a sandwich. With one last laugh, Puck left. The door slamming shut behind him sounded like the door to my jail. I felt the proverbial air get knocked out of my proverbial lungs. The edges of my vision began to darken and the stall I was in started to tilt, dizzying me and filling me with the urge to vomit.

_"Oh my fucking God! Finn must've told him… and the video and pictures! What the _fuck_ am I going to do? Fuck!"_ I screamed inside my head, too frightened to shout out loud in case someone came by and heard me. The rest of my thoughts rushed by in a frenzied blur. I can barely recount them. The one thing I remember clearly, though, is that even despite my panic, I knew what I was going to do. I was going to go to the parking lot and do whatever Puck and whoever else he brought wanted me to do.

* * *

><p><strong>Yes, I am evil for doing all of this to Sam, especially since I actually like his character. But it's so much fun to mess with him (Santana agrees and, if you're reading this, you probably do, too.). Maybe one day, I'll do a fic where Sam abuses Finn as a way to make up for this?...<strong>

**Anyway, I hoped you enjoyed this and *ducks behind reinforced table* sorry there is no smex this chapter. I was debating whether or not to include any, but decided that it will just be in the next chapter.**

**As usual if you find any errors –grammatical, spelling, canonical, or otherwise- plz pm me my mistake and I'll fix it ASAP.**

**Also, for anyone who is interested I plan to at least have 2 more chapters.**

**Okay, Bye! See you next update!**

**05/22/2011**


	3. Evans for sale!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee nor do I make any money from this. I also do not own the characters. If I owned either, well…Mwa-ahahaaha!...*ahem* I'm sure you get the idea.**

**Info: Set after the events of "Rumors"; it's been a week since Sam sucked Finn off, but if he thought that was going to be the last of his troubles, he's wrong.**

"_Words in dialogue like this are Sam's thoughts"_**-note BOTH text and "" have to be italicized for it to be Sam's thoughts.**

**Warnings: non-con oral sex; adult language/content**

**Story Start:**

In the school parking lot, I edged closer and closer to Puck's car. I was surrounded by a bunch of other students who were either going to their own cars or going to their friends' cars. Puck was leaning against the driver's side window of his car, shielding his eyes from the sun as he craned his neck to search for me. The windows of his car were down, probably to prevent the car from heating up to much in the near-summer heat. He hadn't seen me yet.

"_Fortunately," _I thought to myself as I continued to edge closer to Puck, keeping my head down and surrounded by as many people as possible. Unfortunately, the latter wouldn't last. Even now –almost twenty minutes after the last bell rang- the parking lot was less than half full and lessening every minute. If I continued to just hang around the sidelines, Puck would see me and probably come over and pull me to the car like some type of disobedient dog. I sighed, trying to let go of all my fears and keep in mind that I have no other choice. If I'm going to be…if it's going to happen either way, then I can at least go on my own terms.

I quickly walked over to Puck before my sudden bravado left me. If I tried to get out of this –out of whatever he had planned- it would only be worse for me later. A lecherous grin lit up Puck's features when he saw me walking over to him. I wonder how many girls saw that same grin before he fucked them senseless. I looked away and kept my eyes fixed on the scuff of my shoes. He came up to me when I was less than three feet away.

"I thought you'd chicken out," Puck chuckled as he roughly put one arm around my shoulder and shook me playfully before letting go.

"Now, come on. We're late," Puck said before pushing me toward the passenger seat. I opened the door and sat down in the seat, closing the door after me. A moment late Puck was in the driver's seat and was turning the key in the ignition. In one second, he pressed a button and both windows shot up, smoothly and silently. In the next, he had unzipped his blue jeans, revealing no underwear and a fat hard cock that almost rivaled Finn's in size and girth. He looked into my eyes –which I tried to keep emotionless despite the futile warning bells going off in my head- and gave me a devilish smirk.

"There's no reason why you can't suck me off on the way there." He tried to pull my head down, but before he touched me, I jerked back and painfully banged my head against the window. There were still a good portion of students milling about outside and if I could see them, there was no reason to suspect that they couldn't see me.

"B-but everyone c-can see us," I said. My voice sounded like a desperate whine even to my own ears.

"Don't be a retard. Do you think I'm stupid," Puck laughed before taking a fistful of my hair and forcing my head down onto his lap. My nose and then lips brushed against his cock before the dark head pushed itself into my mouth.

"The windows are tinted so that I can look out, but nobody can look in. How else am I supposed to have sex during free periods if I constantly have to worry about a teacher looking in," he said, manually bobbing my head up and down his dick. I didn't resist. The faster he came, the faster it would be over. The taste of his cock – a mixture of jockey shorts and a pinch of salt- seared across my taste buds as I used my tongue to massage his dick while he rammed into my throat.

"It's good to see you learn to obey quickly," Puck smirked, releasing his hold on my hair to grip the steering wheel. The next minute we were moving. I didn't know where to, but I was more concerned about not choking on his cock, especially when he drove over potholes. The smell of his dick –not much different from the taste except for no salt- flooded my nostrils. The stench was nauseating and tickled my sinuses in an unkind way. I repressed the urge to sneeze the same way I repressed the urge to vomit or pull off his dick: by constantly reminding myself that this was the best possible option. It was best to be a private whore than a public one. Plus, at least Puck wasn't as big as Finn –in width or length- so I didn't have to struggle to breathe around his cock as much.

"We're almost there so I'm going to hurry this up," Puck said as he slowed his car to a halt. I felt two hands grab my head and harshly slam me up and down his cock, thin strands of saliva connecting me to his cock's head on every upstroke. The car was filled with squelching gulping noises and little cries of protest from me as I was made to deepthroat him every downstroke.

"God, you are better than a snatch** (1)**!" Puck moaned. He forced my throat all the way around his cock as he came, spilling into me and coating my esophagus with his cum. The moment he let go, I bolted upright and rolled down the window to cough and spit out his bitter seed. My eyes were watered a bit from the wind that whirled by as Puck renewed his driving and from being force-fed cock, kind of like when you start to suffocate when you drink water too fast. Unlike Finn, Puck didn't seem to mind me hacking up his sperm. He said nothing about it, except for a crude joke about how he thought that I would've been used to being skull-fucked and would enjoy drinking down his cum.

Puck kept his pants unzipped and his now-soft dick plopped out for anyone who happened to peak through my window to see. After several more turns and a few blocks later, he parked in front of an apartment building in a neighborhood that screamed danger.

I tried to ignore the chill in my spine that suggested that I wasn't taken down here just to fuck or suck. I wiped my mouth with the back of my hand and spit out of the window, as much to remove any last trace of Puck's semen from my gullet as to take my mind off of the new fear I felt. Being fucked was one thing –one _horribly disgusting_ thing- but being…I'm not even sure _what_…was another.

"Come on. Get out," Puck said from where he stood on the sidewalk. His pants were zipped up and his door was closed. I nodded glumly and, gulping in apprehension, exited my own side before shutting the door. Puck swiftly pressed a button on his car key and, after three solid beeps, the car locked itself.

"We're here," Puck motioned to the apartment building that he was now walking up the badly chipped and damaged steps to, not even checking to see if I was following him. Of course, I followed.

* * *

><p>"It's me, Puck," He said as he pounded on a wooden door with the sprayed-on number 303 on the upper middle. There was silence for a moment before a strong female voice asked:<p>

"The early bird gets the worm-"

"-and you supply the worms," Puck said. I could see him roll his eyes from where I stood to the right of him. His right hand painfully gripped my wrist bone-achingly hard, presumably to keep me from running off. That scared me more than anything else so far.

_"What could be worse than ruining both my family's lives and my life?"_ I wondered. He told me on the way up that if I disobeyed him, the offer to spread photos and videos of my…exploits around the school still stood. The fact that he didn't think that a threat like that would be enough to control me made me more than a little scared of what he had in store for me. But I had to push such thoughts out of my head if I had any hope of pretending to be calm. The door creaked inward and a petite woman with perky breasts and fiery red hair stood in the doorway. Her sharp gilded emerald eyes pierced first Puck and then me. We both looked away the moment she met our eyes. She looked back at Puck.

"First of all, I hope you have my money. If not, leave before I lose my patience. Second of all,-" She glanced at me once more. "-who is this? Another one of your buddies you want me to 'hook up'?" She sounded annoyed as Hell and, despite her small stature, intimidation roiled off of her. Puck gave a shamefaced smile. She was unfazed by it.

"Uh-" Puck said nervously as he pushed me forward, letting go of my wrist. "-this is Sam Evans. He's agreed to work off my current and future debts to you." I wanted to say something in retaliation, but a painful stab into my back with his fingernails reminded me of my place and why I had agreed to follow him in the first place. I bit my lip.

The woman looked me up and down, her strange eyes cutting into me with every blink. "What would I want with him? He's too girly for being muscle and too whitebread for being a carrier. And I don't know him well enough to verify that his organs are any good." The last part made my breath hitch.

"_What the fuck have I gotten myself into?"_ I screamed through my mind, my hands were balled into fists and my eyes were glued to the grimy wooden floorboards of the hallway as I tried to keep my cool and not just fuck everything up by running away. I heard Puck chuckle. He still sounded slightly nervous.

"Not for any of those jobs, but for fucking. I can't attest to his ass, but his mouth is like the god of all cocksucking mouths." I could almost feel the pride in Puck's voice as if he somehow trained me to be a pro at sucking dick, something I was _not_ proud of by _any_ stretch of the imagination.

I jerked back in shock as I felt soft fingers grip my chin and force my eyes up to meet the woman's. She didn't let go of me even when I stumbled back a bit. She turned my head over left and right, her sharp crimson nails digging into the skin on my chin.

"He's got a big enough mouth to comfortably fit a couple average ones and at least one huge one, I'm sure-" She swiftly moved her fingers attention from my chin to my waist, where she unceremoniously turned me around so that my back faced her and I was left staring at Puck. He looked anxious and hopeful, perhaps hoping that this strangely frightening woman would accept his offer.

"-and his ass is pretty cute and bubbly. I'm sure many will find a suitable use for it. Is he a virgin? I mean has he ever been fucked in the ass or has he ever fucked anyone?" She said as if she was asking if a particular slab of meat was beef or pork. Fitting, since I felt like a slab of meat under her deft, impersonal fingers.

"Y-yeah, sure!" Puck answered a bit too quickly, not even checking with me. The woman looked at Puck a little too closely, obviously aware that he was probably not being completely honest.

"_It doesn't matter. I am a virgin in every way except via mouth,"_ I thought somewhat thankfully. I'm glad that I never gave up _that_ particular virginity, but I would've liked to have at least _titty-fucked_ a girl before…before all this shit hit the fan.

"Okay. I accept. Jackson's been getting on my nerves about a bonus. Evans can be his bonus at least for a night. If that is all, bye," The woman said before turning away and pulling me in after her, her left hand a vice grip on my wrist. I tried to slip out of her grasp, but she was surprising strong for her appearance. I doubt she even realized I was trying to escape her, but I was too craven to inform her.

"Wait!" Puck said, placing a firm hand on my shoulder. For a second, I dared to think that he stopped me because he changed his mind or something like that.

"Can I get some more of your Extra E**(2)**?" Puck looked at the woman like a puppy looking up – or in Puck's case down-at someone with a bag of doggy treats in their hands. She looked at him with mild revulsion.

"After your boy Evans here pays off your debt, plus interest, we can talk." with that she pushed me into the room and slammed the door in Puck's face before locking it. I almost fell on my face, but caught myself before I fell. The apartment room was nearly immaculate, except for a glass coffee table that was littered with TV Guides, many of them from months past. The room led off to a corridor on each side and the sound of someone running a shower could be heard over the sound of another someone watching a rather raucous TV show.

"I'm Lilith Winters. Call me Ms. Winters. Jackson will be here soon. When he finds you, I doubt he'd be gentle. I suggest you get your rest now. Abigail is watching TV-" She pointed to the hallway to the left "-she's a drug carrier and you can watch TV with her. I'm going to check on my products." She started to head to the eastward hallway.

"W-wait!" I squeaked out, my voice trembling in fear. "What will I do? When will I be able to go home?" She glanced back at me with a slightly bemused expression as if she couldn't believe how anyone could be so clueless.

"You fuck, suck, and stay until your buddy's debt is paid. Don't worry since you're a virgin and Jackson can be a bit rough, I'll have your first fuck be worth $1,000. Any fucks after that will just be $225 and any cocksucking will be $113. If you're good enough at either, I'll raise the prices. If not, I'll lower them. Your friend Puck owes me a little over $11,000. You do the math," she said with absolutely no sympathy whatsoever before exiting into the corridor and to wherever her destination was. As her footsteps faded away, I couldn't help but think:_ "I am so _fucked_!"_ No pun intended.

* * *

><p><strong>(1)Snatch: vagina<strong>

**(2)Extra E: a juiced up version of the drug E; a Lilith Winters original.**

**Thanks to all your reviews asking for an update, I decided to! ^^**

**Yes, Sam is even bigger crap than he was before and it's not getting any smaller in the next chapter.**

**Also, here's a little game: Can you guess who Jackson is going to be? **

**Here's a hint: He's a canon character in Glee: the TV series (not the club) **

**Have fun with the game and see you next update!**

**05/25/2011**


	4. Hello Mr Jackson

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee nor do I make any money from this.**

**Info: Set after the events of "Rumors"; it's been a week since Sam sucked Finn off, but if he thought that was going to be the last of his troubles, he's wrong. AU**

"_Words in dialogue like this are people's thoughts"_

**Warnings: adult language/content; Sam/Karofsky(Samsky?); one-sided Kurtfsky if you squint; changes in POV**

**Story Start:**

In front of a black plasma TV, I sat nervously next to Abigail on a plastic covered beige couch. Abigail had curly dark brown hair and eyes to match. Her skin was a light cinnamon. Her skinny jeans were a sharp indigo, matching her earrings and tongue-piercing (which she kept teasing with her teeth). Her shirt was a stark white short-sleeved blouse unbuttoned to show off a goodly portion of her ample bosom. She wore slightly dirtied sandals under bare feet. Her toenails and fingernails were both equally bare. She stared at the TV screen in pure fascination, shoveling in handfuls of popcorn almost every other minute and laughing at the really bloody parts the rest of the time.

We were watching some movie about a girl who after being raped, decided to take revenge on her rapists with a baseball bat and a pair of scissors in ways _never_ before meant for either of them. Suffice to say, I was not enjoying the movie. Horror and gore movies were not my preference. The fact that the movie's heroine was now simultaneously raping a guy with her baseball bat and castrating him with a pair of scissors was not helping me enjoy this movie in the least. But I had nothing else to do, but wait for Jackson to arrive. I winced at the thought as I tried to ignore it.

"_Not that this movie is helping,"_ I thought morosely, but it's not like I had many choices. Ms. Winters told me to watch TV with Abigail and I wasn't foolish enough to wander around in a drug lord's (lady's?) – and who knows what else- home sans permission. I also was kind of scared of this girl who although seemed to be around my age actually looked at peace –more so than Puck had- in a creepy woman's home and hysterically laughing at one of the most traumatizing movies I ever saw. Asking her to change the channel was definitely out of the question.

* * *

><p>Karofsky knocked on the door threes time in quick succession before waiting for a nearly seven foot guy with dyed blue hair down to his shoulders to open the door. Karofsky's eyes zeroed in on the naked flesh that greeted him. The blond treasure trail that teasingly retreated under a blue towel that barely stayed on the taller male made the jock's cock twitch.<p>

"Kent, aren't you supposed to wait to open the door until after we do the password?" Karofsky asked, moving past the other guy to rifle through the fridge and pull out one of the snacks Ms. Winters always kept for guests and employees.

"Probably," Kent shrugged his shoulders in nonchalance. "Lily won't mind. We have an understanding."

"If you say so," the brunet said, pulling out a juice box and a pear. He knew ever since he started work as Ms. Winters' bodyguard that she and Kent had _something_ going on. Emphasis on the something because he wasn't sure what it was. At various points, he had gone from believing they were lovers to close friends to relatives to close coworkers to all of the above. All that he knew was that Kent seemed to never leave Ms. Winters' apartment -except for secret jobs here and there- Kent was the only one he knew that wasn't scared of her, and when Kent was at the apartment, he only lazed around in various stages of undress. Not that Karofsky was complaining about the last part.

Karofsky seated himself at the only table in the room – a glass coffee table- and lazily rifled through the current issue of TV Guide as he drunk his juice. He slipped off his backpack so it landed on the floor by his feet.

"Is Ms. Winters almost ready? She told me that Narc Con starts at nine this year," Karofsky asked before taking a bite out of his pear. The annual U.S. narcotics convention was a surprisingly clean and clinical affair. The last and first time that Karofsky had been there, he was a nervous newbie guard and couldn't help but think that he would walk into a den of thugs and opium smog and conspicuous weapons everywhere. It was almost the exact opposite. The air was clean and fresh, although there were signs pointing toward closed-off sections. All of the merchants looked like regular businessmen with crisp suits and friendly smiles. There were no weapons in sight. In fact, he and Ms. Winters had to leave their guns at the reception hall before being allowed to the convention room. There were even free samples that he could have tried out, but didn't out of fear. Knowing Ms. Winters meant that you knew that just because someone was attractive, smiling, and seemingly friendly didn't mean they wouldn't break your fingers if you offended them. Karofsky still winced in pain at the memory of what happened to one of the few people stupid enough to test Lilith's patience when it came to paying debts owed to her.

Kent looked at the microwave that sat on the stainless steel counter next to the refrigerator. The clock on it read: 8:23 PM. "Guess I should get ready," he mumbled before answering Karofsky's question.

"Knowing her she is, but I'm coming with her this year so you don't have to worry," he said before leaving through the right corridor where both the shower and, presumably, Kent and Lilith's rooms or room laid. Karofsky couldn't be sure about the latter since only Kent and Lilith herself were allowed back there. Kent stopped at the mouth of the hallway as if he just remembered something.

"Oh yeah, Lily told me to tell you that your bonus is in the living room and that he's only for this night so you may want to savor him completely. Also, she's giving you access to the guest room for this night only," Kent said before continuing his halted journey. At first, Karofsky was shocked. He never actually expected any raise and he knew that Lilith knew that. More shocking, however, was that the bonus was a _guy_!

"_How did they know I'm gay? No one knows…well almost no one. And anyway, I doubt any of them would be here so how? Do I act gay? Do I look gay? Oh God, do I have gay-face!" _He wondered, working himself up to a panic. It wasn't that he hated himself because he was gay. He could admit that to himself now, but he was still ashamed of it and wanted as few people as possible to even suspect it –forget about knowing about it. He eventually calmed himself down. After all, if he did have gay-face or was a solar flare on gaydar, he was sure it would already be in the school newspaper –_The Crapper _or whatever shitty name it had- by now. Plus, Kent and Lilith had some almost preternatural powers of intuition that had to be inhuman so the solar flare/gaydar thing was almost positively false.

"_But just to be sure, I'm going to need to stay even further away from Glee club and start going on more dates. Maybe make a show of leering at a girl's boobs and ass,"_ Karofsky started thinking of a bunch of more ways to seem straight while he finished off his drink and pear. Despite his insecurity over people he would likely see at least twice knowing that he was gay, he didn't mind if some random prostitute knew it. He never saw the same one twice and he gave them his job name –Jackson- so they couldn't look him up online or in a phone book.

* * *

><p>The movie was over and I breathed a sigh of relief. It ended after the girl was rapingkilling/castrating the last rapists. Afterward, she crumpled to the bloodstained floor and cried tears as she laughed in what sounded like equal portions of relief, joy, and insanity. The credits rolled and I noticed that I was hugging a plastic-incased pillow tightly in my arms. I quickly dropped it to the couch before Abigail could see. The last thing I needed was to be mocked.

"Abi-" someone said from the doorway, his voice stopping before he finished the word. I turned my head to see who it was, but the person had stepped behind the door. I just saw a retreating tennis shoe.

"Abigail, who is that and shouldn't you be on your way to the Con with Ms. Winters and Kent? They just left," the man's voice came out strained and high as if he was trying to control some emotion that raged inside him. My stomach flip-flopped. I had a terrible feeling that this man was Jackson. My ass automatically clenched in fear as Abigail proved my belief to be true.

"Jackson, this is…this is…Well I don't know his name, but he's new here. And Ms. Winters told me that I had a day off today that I could watch as many foreign gore flicks as I wanted and even told me I could use one of the guest rooms if it got too late," she answered, pulling lightly on a curl of dark brown hair that rested on her shoulder.

"She's just so nice, isn't she?" Abigail grinned before getting up to stretch. "I'm getting some more popcorn. The next movie is about three hours long and you know how I get without my pops when I'm watching a movie," she said as she cheerfully ran out of the room. It really disturbed me how sunny she could be right after watching a guy get raped to death.

I gritted my teeth at the memory and I felt my ass clench even tighter. Something similar to what happened to those guys was going to happen to me. _"Fuck!"_

* * *

><p>" <em>Oh! Shit!"<em> I thought. Sam Evans was sitting right there, waiting to be _fucked_ by _me_. I didn't know if I should be terrified, terrified, or fucking ecstatic. Except for Kurt, Sam was the first boy that I wanted to kiss upon sight. I blame the lips and that smile of his. I _always_ knew that he was a whore! Only whores and sluts have mouths like that. Only cocky, think-they're-better-than-everyone-else whores.

"_Like Santana,"_ I thought offhandedly as I tried to cool myself down. I had to play this cool. I wasn't sure how much Ms. Winters told him about me – or rather Jackson- but he didn't want to tarnish any good impression that was made by sounding nervous. After all, a whore like Sam definitely had _a lot_ of business and would only mock some scared little not-so-virgin.

"You still there?" I asked before mentally hitting myself. "_Where else would he be? On Mars?"_

"Y-yeah?" came Sam's reply, I could practically hear the derision in his stutter.

"Good. Now close your eyes and do not open them unless I say so. I don't want a slut like you to see me. It makes me need to take a shower," I spat. Being harsh and giving clear commands always worked for me in the past. _"Except with Kurt,"_ I couldn't help thinking. _"But Kurt's not a whore so it's different. Whores respect being ordered around and shown that they aren't worth a shit. Otherwise, why would they be a whore in the first place?"_ I thought, making sure I didn't back down. I didn't especially enjoy being cruel to people, but it was necessary. Like with pretending to be the straightest straight that last worked straight, fucking a whore also took a certain amount of cruelty to not make the whole affair a big pile of humiliation.

"Are your eyes closed?" I asked.

"Yes," Sam said, his voice sounding less arrogant than before.

"_Typical whore. Show some balls and they get on their knees to suck them,"_ I smiled.

"Good. I'm coming in. I want you to stand up and keep your eyes closed. If they are open for even a second, I will beat the shit out of you, okay?" After several heartbeats, Sam replied:

"Y-yeah!" My fingers twitched. It seems he was back to being full of himself again. Purposely, delaying his answer just to piss me off and then to chop up his words to show I didn't control him.

"_Fucker!"_ Yeah, I could and would do this and I was going to make sure that bitch wouldn't be able to walk straight or sit down for days. And if he kept insulting me I'll just have to make him bleed. If he's Ms. Winters' new whore, she won't mind as long as I leave him devoid of any permanent marks.

"And be prepared to be led away. I will _drag_ you if you can't keep up."

* * *

><p><strong>Too lazy to proofread, but did spell check it so hopefully not too many errors. <strong>

**And remember if you see any, plz pm/review me.**

**My hard drive was cracked for a couple weeks and I couldn't update this so: "Sorry!"**

**But anyway, I'm happy that you like this and I will try to give this fic some good plot. **

**Also, if you want this story to have happy ending or a sad ending or you don't care which plz put it in a review. I need to know this early so I can set about making it so. If I get no responses, I'll just choose the one I want to do at the time depending on my mood.**

**And yes, Karofsky has some MAJOR issues(well a bit more than canon). However, it's tied in w/ his gay issues so it's possible canon!Karofsky is a little like this one.**

**Next chapter will have the sex.**

**See ya!**

**06/26/2011**


End file.
